


You're my flower (cherry cola)

by solboo



Series: clumsy dog (touch it), curious cat (drink it) [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, also not proof read because i like to live my life on the edge, minor chansol, minor jihancheol, minor wonhao, the others appear for two seconds or are just vaguely mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solboo/pseuds/solboo
Summary: Eight months after the tulip confession, Mingyu moved in Junhui’s apartment like, quoting Minghao, the gross married couple they basically became. Cuddling all day on weekends, having Mingyu’s food instead of instant food, sharing a bed, etc… Junhui loves it.You’re my flower takes place after Mingyu’s confession and the story follows the couples’ daily life and the banters with their friends.





	You're my flower (cherry cola)

**Author's Note:**

> please read cherry cola (you’re my flower) first!  
> the writing in cherry cola is Tragic. i’m so sorry you had to go through all that…..but i’m glad you stayed for more garbage!

“Honeyyy, I want kiss…” Mingyu whines like the big baby he is. Junhui finds it annoying(ly cute) but still comes give his boyfriend a kiss. Mingyu looks satisfied.

 

“Thänks bäby.” Mingyu exaggeratedly puckers his lips while saying it. Junhui also finds this habit annoying(ly cute), but it’s alright. He’s his ultimate weakness.

“Did you really have to say it like that?”

 

Eight months after the tulip confession, Mingyu moved in Junhui’s apartment like, quoting Minghao, the gross married couple they basically became. Cuddling all day on weekends, having Mingyu’s food instead of instant food, sharing a bed, etc… Junhui loves it.

 

“Yeah.” The taller makes a big heart with his arms. “Löve you bäby.” he says with the same puckered lips expression.

Junhui finds it stupid but he also wants to kiss the expression away.

  
  


 

“That’s unusual.” says Chan.

The couple and their two youngest friends are out for a lazy sunday at the café near Junhui’s shop. Junhui is sipping on his cappuccino while Mingyu is waiting for his americano. The other two chose bobas.

Mingyu raises an eyebrow at Chan’s cryptic sentence.

“What is?”

“You’re a dog and Junhui is a cat,” Chan takes a sip of his boba. “and you’re dating. That’s unusual.”

Junhui can’t really deny his youngest friend’s logic. They have similar personalities but express themselves differently, just like cats and dogs. The latter usually can’t understand each other but Junhui and Mingyu mesh perfectly together.

“I mean… you’re right, yeah.” the oldest has to agree. Junhui quickly glances over Vernon, who’s completely absorbed in his mobile phone game, and suddenly the cat like man has to say something.

“Channie, you also want to date a dog type dude.” Junhui points not so subtly to Vernon with his chin. Chan looks absolutely mortified. “You can’t tell me anything.”

Chan’s face immediately gets all red, just like a strawberry, or like an active volcano. The last comparison is more accurate. Luckily enough for the baby of the group, Vernon doesn’t seem to notice they’re talking about him.

“Shut. Up. Shut the hell up.” Is the first thing Chan says after fanning himself with his hands and carefully looking at Vernon and Mingyu. If either of them heard, it’s over for Chan. “For real, shut your mouth. I don’t want him to know.”

“Okay, but why?”

Chan looks down and mumbles something like  _ you wouldn’t know _ before ignoring Junhui in favor of distracting Vernon from his game.

“I’ll tell Vernon one day, brat.” Junhui thinks.

  
  
  


“Welcome to yet another family reunion!”

“Seungcheol sweetie, we’re sitting around your car in a parking lot.”

“I’m trying to lift the mood, Jeonghannie!” Seungcheol wildly points at Jihoon. “He didn’t get the job he wants and I want everybody to cheer him up!”

Seungcheol likes to call himself and his boyfriends the Supreme Dads of the group. Joshua gladly follows his antics while Jeonghan reluctantly plays along. The latter doesn’t want to admit it but he finds it funny despite how he acts.

 

The three boyfriends had to reorganize the family hierarchy once Junhui and Mingyu became a couple. To facilitate everything, they put everybody outside the family tree first and they can change it whenever someone’s dating another member of the friend group. “Any couple can claim a child or a cousin like that.” said Joshua, amused. They immediately claimed Chan as their son.

 

Jihoon stands up, putting his hand on Jeonghan’s shoulder. “I’m alright. Maybe just disappointed.”

 

“Junnie.” Mingyu looks serious and it’s scaring Junhui a little. “Should we adopt Vernon?”

Oh.

“Sure, why not.”

And that’s how Vernon got his gay dads.

  
  
  


“I’ll tell Vernon one day, brat.”

It happened. Junhui told Vernon exactly one week after he mentally threatened Chan to reveal his secret and as Junhui’s son, Vernon needs to know everything Junhui knows about. Vernon thinks Chan’s crush on him is neat, fortunately. Chan doesn’t know Vernon’s feeling about it though because Junhui likes to mess with his friends sometimes.

 

“You did WHAT?” Junhui’s younger friend screams the last word of his sentence so loud he attracts a gross amount of stares in this overpacked sandwich place and he looks like he frankly doesn’t care.

“Fuck your Prince I Wanna Be Your Lover dot em pee three looking ass. I told him.”

Chan nearly screams again. Instead, he contains his mix of embarrassment and anger by vibrating a little bit on his seat.

“Oh my God Jun. I hope he doesn’t hate me.”

“Just tell him directly, you’ll be fine.”

 

It goes just fine because they start to date soonly after this.

Sigh, his son already has a boyfriend.

  
  
  


Minghao loves to go shopping with someone else because he loves to dress up the other person and hear suggestions. When Wonwoo isn’t available, he turns to Mingyu and maybe Junhui if he feels like adding another person to the fun. This time, Minghao and the couple go on a shopping spree for the latest trends and items Minghao spotted on Instagram because he absolutely needs to be artsy and fashionable at all time. When Junhui and Mingyu accompany Minghao for his chase for the perfect outfits, they pick out clothes and accessories for each other while, quoting Minghao again, grossly cooing over anything that looks cute on each other. He still takes them both to his shopping sprees even when he’s complaining non stop about them.

 

“Junnie,” Mingyu cutely drags the last part of Junhui’s nickname “you look so cute in this overall! I so so want to kiss you.”

“Aw baby, you look so handsome in this button up shirt!” says Junhui back. “If I wasn’t already dating you, I would’ve professed my love in the middle of this store!”

“Shut the hell up, you two!” Minghao yells from the stall next to them. “I’m trying to change in peace.”

Minghao sometimes forget he’s also like this with Wonwoo. Hypocrite.

 

It continues like this for a while; Minghao going as fast as possible (“at Sonic speed, heh.” Mingyu likes to say) for cool clothes and the couple going painfully slowly because they need to fuss about anything. They eventually stop to eat at a restaurant with the addition of Wonwoo.

 

“Gosh, I missed you so much. Be lovey dovey with me.” says Minghao with a desperate look on his face.

“You” Mingyu directly points at Minghao “decided this. Assume the consequences.”

“No.”

Wonwoo seems to enjoy the little play fight Mingyu initiated and while Minghao tries his best to be serious, he can’t help but soften his expression when he sees his boyfriend scrunching his face in amusement. They’re cute.

“Hey Minghao, look at me.” calls out Junhui. Minghao just looks at him with his typical deadpan face.

“Bitch.”

 

We’ll be right back.

 

Dinner with Mingyu in a restaurant means sharing pasta to recreate that one scene of the lady and the tramp and piss Minghao off. They begin innocently by eating what’s on their plate and after Mingyu finishes his food and Junhui is halfway through his pasta, the latter offers his boyfriend to finish the rest with him. Minghao and Wonwoo don’t see their scheme until they’re right about to kiss.

 

“For the love of God, please get out of here. We’ll pay for your food.” Wonwoo laughs a bit too hard and at that, the couple do their best to eat the rest as quickly as possible and get out of the restaurant like two children. They’re giggling all the way to their apartment and they’re so lucky it’s late at night or else they’d have their whole neighborhood judging them. Not like any of them care.

They’re at the door still giggling and they can’t help but to softly make out.

 

“We can be such nuisances to our friends.” says Mingyu. “We’re meant for each other.”

It takes a lot for Junhui not to continue kissing his boyfriend.

“You’re so right.” Junhui presses a quick peck on Mingyu’s lips “I love you so much.”

 

Their night ends with them slowly continuing their makeout session and eventually pass out on their bed with their hands entwined together.

**Author's Note:**

> hey thank you for reading this! i hope you liked this series of moments in jungyu’s life. don’t forget to leave a kudos and maybe a comment if you liked this fic :3c  
> ps: omg…….i realized i promised a sequel right after i finished writing cherry cola and i took 9 whole months to write you’re my flower…...whoever asked me for a sequel i’m so sorry jfgdfgjdfhg


End file.
